minecraftiainfofandomcom-20200214-history
TNT
TNT acts like a normal block in Creative, but in Survival it produces explosions. Upon being struck by the player, set on fire, or energized by redstone, it will start smoking and flashing white, and be subject to gravity. After 4 seconds, it explodes, damaging surrounding blocks, mobs that are nearby, and even the player if they are not careful. Removing TNT can be tricky, and varies by game. In Survival Test, hitting it two times would stop the countdown and cause the TNT to revert into a resource block which could then be picked up. In Beta, there is no way to pick up a TNT after it has been placed, but it can be detonated without damaging surrounding blocks by immersing it in a liquid, for example by placing a water spring atop the TNT, then detonating it. However this explosion would still damage a player or a mob. TNT blast will destroy surrounding blocks depending on blocks material. Explosion propagates farthest (loses power the least) through air. This is why an explosion in the open will create the largest destruction radius, but a TNT immediately enclosed in rock will destroy an exact 3x3x3 cube from its center. This feature can be used to confine an explosion differently to make shaped blasts, for example to blast long smooth hallways. Since the Redstone update, TNT monster traps can now be created and used successfully, making TNT a powerful defensive tool. When exposed to a current, the TNT activates as if it had been activated by a player. Combine this with a Pressure Plate and you can create an automatic defense for your buildings. This method is a one-off, as the TNT needs to be replaced after each use. For the TNT to receive the circuit's signal, the Redstone needs to be directed straight into it from at least one of four sides, from either the Layer the TNT is based on, or above or below one layer. Diagonally adjacent entry will not make a connection. Redstone next to TNT will also set off the TNT, even if it is not directly connected with it (through a T connection not directly connected, or an "I" connection running parallel alongside it). TNT will only be set off by redstone if the redstone signal it is receiving turns on. This means that if it is receiving a current when it is placed, it will not be set off, but if the signal turns off and turns on again, it will be set off. There is however a bug where after flipping the signal off, sometimes only a few of the TNT blocks will become active. Redstone torches will activate a TNT block as well if directly under the TNT block, or under a block on which the TNT rests. TNT is a flammable block. When it is burned (when an ordinary flammable block would disappear and be replaced by more fire), TNT is activated. TNT which is near lava will eventually be set on fire and detonated.